The present invention relates to furniture adapted to provide seating for individuals. Although the illustrated embodiment is in the form of a chair for a single individual, the invention has a broader application. The invention has particular utility, however, in providing seating which has a flexible foam throughout substantially the entire exterior so as to provide a softness and feeling of comfort to the touch. Further, in the case of chairs, individual units may be joined together into a cluster such that any two chairs may assume a broad range of orientation relative to each other, thereby providing flexibility and modularity in the grouping of chairs.
Individual chairs have been grouped together as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,850. Further, furniture has been formed by placing a tubular frame into a mold and introducing foam polyurethane into the closed molds, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,511 and 2,838,100. Strips of mesh or gridwork formed from expanded metal have been used to provide foam cushions which may be formed to any desired shape by bending the metal, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,224.